The Thing I Love Most
by Maitresse Des Cartes
Summary: /OS/ En apparence, ce ne fut pas difficile pour Peter d'arracher le cœur de Felix pour terminer sa malédiction. Après tout, il est si égoïste, si malveillant et on le dit incapable de sentiment. Mais qu'a-t-il réellement ressenti en tuant celui qu'il aime le plus ? Était-ce vraiment si facile ? [PoV Peter]. R&R SVP


**Bonjour à tous !**

**C'est la première fois que j'écris sur le fandom de OUAT, donc ceci est ma première fic, en quelque sorte. Je dois dire que, même si j'aime la série, je n'avais jamais eu aucune intention d'écrire dessus. Ceci jusqu'à l'arrivée du personnage de Peter Pan. Si charismatique, dangereux et terriblement beau (merci Robbie Kay !). Il m'a littéralement transportée et je me surprends moi-même en venant écrire sur le fandom mais, la présence de Peter m'inspire, donc je dois écrire sur lui.**

**Bon, trêve de blabla. **

**Cet OS se concentre sur les personnages de Peter et Felix et prend place au début de l'épisode 3x11, lorsque la scène d'arrachage du cœur se joue. Il est en POV Peter car j'ai voulu me concentrer sur son ressenti durant le moment où il tue son fidèle ami. Felix a été l'un de mes préférés avec Peter et j'ai vraiment accroché à leur duo, qui sort de l'ordinaire et qui est quand même très fort sentimentalement. Et oui, le pairing ****_Panlix_**** existe bien - même si ça ne dure que 2mn, mais il est bien Canon ! **

**Je suis encore partagée entre le chagrin et la joie, car tuer Felix veut dire qu'il est l'être que Peter aime le plus mais voilà, la manière dont il le fait est juste horrible. Donc j'ai voulu m'arrêter en profondeur sur son ressenti, et ça peut peut-être sembler un peu OOC, mais on ne sait pas vraiment ses réels sentiments donc tout est permis au niveau de l'imagination.  
**

**Je constate aussi que je suis la première à écrire sur eux, donc j'espère que vous serez quelques-uns à me lire et à (je le souhaite) me laisser des reviews. Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**xxx**

Words: 1 324

Pairing: Peter/Felix - Panlix

Genre: Amitié/Amour

Disclamer: Je ne possède rien de Once Upon A Time, ni même les personnages (sinon, Peter serait à moi, Panlix aurait duré et aucun des deux ne serait mort).

* * *

**The Thing I Love Most**

.

.

« _Are we missing something ?_

_- Yes._

_- What is it ?_

_- The heart of the thing I love most._

_- You mean your son's heart ? Rumplestiltskin ?_

_- No, no. I... I never loved Rumple._

_- Well, then whose heart do we need ? Who do you love ?_

_- Love can mean many things, Felix. It doesn't just come from romance or family. It can also come from loyalty. Friendship. Only one person has always believed in Pan._

_- That's me. »_

.

_« Nous manque-t-il quelque chose ? _

_- Oui. _

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _

_- Le cœur de ce que j'aime le plus. _

_- Tu veux dire le cœur de ton fils ? Rumplestiltskin ? _

_- Non, non. Je... Je n'ai jamais aimé Rumple. _

_- Bien, alors de quel cœur avons-nous besoin ? Qui aimes-tu ? _

_- L'Amour peut être différentes choses, Felix. Ce n'est pas seulement romantique ou familial. Il peut aussi provenir de la loyauté. L'amitié. Une seule et unique personne a toujours cru en Pan. _

_- C'est moi.»_

_._

_._

Le puits est enfin en vue. Je vais finalement pouvoir lancer ma malédiction et en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec tous ces nuisibles qui composent cette ville. Felix, mon plus fidèle bras-droit, marche à mes côtés et me félicite pour mon plan.

- Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner, Peter.

Je vois bien qu'il est fier d'être à mes côtés et je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine satisfaction à cette constatation. Felix a toujours été celui qui avait le plus foi en moi. Alors que tous les autres m'ont trahi si rapidement et si facilement, lui, en revanche, m'est resté fidèle. Je n'oublierai jamais cette confiance qu'il place en moi. Nous en avons vécu, des aventures. Il m'a montré à plusieurs reprises sa loyauté envers moi. Ensemble, nous avons comploté pour nous assurer de garder Henry de notre côté. Même si...tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, Felix a pris la décision de me suivre - il le ferait n'importe où, j'en suis sûr.

Alors que je lui explique que la souffrance éternelle attend ces misérables habitants de Storybrooke, il me donne le sac contenant les fioles - ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de la malédiction. Je me sens si fort, si puissant. Rien ne peut m'arrêter dorénavant. Felix ne cesse de sourire: il semble heureux et impatient à l'idée de ma proche victoire.

- Je savais que tu gagnerais. Peter Pan n'échoue jamais.

Je lui souris. Son ton est sincère, ses yeux emplis de joie. C'est comme si le fait de me voir triompher le rendait heureux et cette pensée me fait sourire davantage à l'intérieur. Oui, être avec moi, me voir réussir l'enchante et il me fait me sentir joyeux. Cependant, ce sentiment s'évanouit lorsque Felix me demande s'il nous manque encore quelque chose. Nous y voilà enfin. Le tournant de notre relation. Felix va pouvoir me montrer une dernière fois à quel point il m'est loyal. Le cœur de ce que j'aime le plus. Étrangement, le fait qu'il pense à Rumple comme étant l'être que je chéris me fait rire intérieurement. Tu es si naïf, Felix. En plus de ta force, c'est ce que j'aime le plus chez toi. Tu es si aveuglé par ta foi en moi que tu en as oublié qui je suis.

J'ai abandonné mon fils sans une once de remords pour accéder à la jeunesse éternelle. Avec toute l'estime que j'ai pour lui, Felix est la clé qui va me permettre de réussir dans mon projet. Il me demande qui j'aime. Je pensais que c'était évident, pourtant. Oui, tu es ce cœur que j'affectionne, Felix. Mon ami le plus fidèle. Celui qui m'aime sans aucune restriction, sans aucun jugement. Celui qui a toujours cru en moi. Et je vais prendre ce cœur.

- N'aies pas peur. Sois flatté.

Mes paroles sonnent faux à travers la voix d'Henry. En fait, elles sonnent faux tout court. C'est dérangeant de ne pas parler avec ma voix véritable. Mon ton est dénué d'émotion, seule l'impatience domine. C'est comme si je donnais l'impression de me moquer complètement de Felix - d'avoir hâte de me débarrasser de lui. Ses yeux changent alors d'expression au moment où il comprend ce que je m'apprête à faire, mais je reste extérieurement impassible et sourd face à sa supplication.

A cet instant, mon véritable corps me manque. Je regrette de ne pas faire cela avec mon propre bras. Être dans le corps d'Henry tandis que je plonge ma main dans la poitrine de Felix m'écœure. L'ultime regard qu'il a de moi - ces yeux à travers lesquels je le vois pour la dernière fois - n'est pas vraiment le mien et je ne le supporte pas. C'est un outrage: Felix mérite au moins un dernier face-à-face avec mon vrai Moi et je ne peux pourtant pas lui accorder cela.

Alors qu'il hurle de douleur, je tiens enfin son cœur dans ma main. J'entends son corps tomber lourdement sur le sol mais je reste fixé sur l'organe rouge battant dans ma paume. Il est chaud et je songe alors que je tiens tous les sentiments de mon ami au creux de ma main. Les pulsations de son cœur me résonnent aux oreilles. Il m'apparaît vivant, comme si l'âme de son possesseur l'habitait et tentait une dernière fois de me faire changer d'avis. Mais je ne le peux, ni ne le veux. Je commence ainsi à serrer mes doigts autour du cœur et les derniers hurlements se taisent alors. Extérieurement, je souris de victoire à l'idée que ma malédiction est sur le point d'être lancée. Mais intérieurement, il n'y a rien. Pas un sourire, pas un cri d'exclamation. En même temps que j'écrase le cœur de Felix dans ma main, je réalise que je suis en train de le tuer, de broyer son être et d'éteindre la dernière lueur de vie qui est la sienne. Son cœur n'est plus que cendres maintenant et ce, par mon seul acte. En laissant tomber le tas de poussière dans le puits, je laisse partir celui pour qui j'avais le plus d'estime.

Il ne me fallait qu'un être possédant assez de croyance pour devenir la chose qui comptait le plus pour moi et qui me permettait d'accomplir mon plan. Il fallait juste assez de loyauté pour faire passer cela pour de l'Amour. Aimer. Comme je hais ce mot. Il rend faible, misérable et j'étais tout sauf ça. Rien ne m'enchaîne à ce sentiment immonde. Pas même ce fils que je n'avais jamais désiré, ni aimé. Mais pourtant, j'ai beau tout faire pour le nier, j'avais une faiblesse. Une seule et unique. Felix. Son cœur était mien et je le savais, j'en étais parfaitement conscient. C'est pour cela que c'était si facile de deviner que c'était ce dont j'avais besoin comme dernier ingrédient. Le cœur de celui que j'aime. Felix comptait énormément pour moi, c'était sûr. Comment en suis-je arrivé à l'aimer de la sorte ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. Felix a été là, juste là. Tout du long. Sa présence a été la seule source de confort pour moi. Je pense que c'est avant tout ça qui m'a fait me rapprocher de lui. Sa marque de confiance a fait le reste.

Et maintenant que je regarde la fumée verte se former au fond du puits, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser une dernière pensée m'envahir. Je détourne la tête et fais deux pas, puis m'arrête. Je finis par baisser les yeux et ceux-ci atterrissent sur _son_ corps. Je le contemple quelques secondes, saisissant enfin réellement que c'est son cadavre que je vois. Je reprends ma respiration, que je n'avais pas réalisé avoir coupé, et m'accroupis à ses côtés. Ses yeux sont clos. Ils ne s'ouvriront plus pour me regarder rire moqueusement, ou me voir soulever un sourcil à _ses_ dépends. Il ne sera tout simplement plus avec moi. Ça fait mal. Et c'est moi qui ai fait ça. Je l'ai tué. Oui, Felix est mort. Jamais plus je ne pourrai contempler les yeux de celui qui m'aimait le plus. Je l'ai trahi, lui qui croyait en moi. Son cœur ne m'appartient plus.

Je ne ressens pas de remords, cependant. Il fallait que je le fasse, pour tous les détruire et être enfin immortel. Felix n'était qu'un dommage collatéral. Et pourtant... Et pourtant... Malgré tout, il reste...

Celui que j'aime le plus.

* * *

**Voilà !** **Merci d'avoir lu et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, j'aimerais bien avoir des retours pour ma première fois sur le fandom OUAT. A bientôt pour sûrement (si vous le voulez) d'autres Panlix !**

**Et bonne année avec quelques heures d'avance :D**


End file.
